Ford Motor Company Wiki:Rules
In order for users to be trusted, and gain rights in the Ford Motor Company Wiki, he/she must follow the rules of the wiki. These rules should be followed at all times. Anyone violating these rules and Terms of Use will receive punishments (See The Section "Punishment"). Rules Profanity Any swear words such as "f*ck", "sh*t", "c*nt", "b*tch", and others are not forbidden on this wiki. However, it is forbidden to use these words in an inappropriate way, such as saying "f*ck you son of a b*tch". Constantly using swear words is not acceptable either. Foreign Language This wiki can only support English. Use Google Translator to translate any type of language. However, if users constantly speak in a different language, they will get banned. You may say foreign languages in any wiki that is in that language. However, there are no Spanish Ford Motor Company Wikis currently, so do not speak in any language unless the wiki is made. Sexual Innuendos Sexual innuendos means to talk about sex or anything sexual. This is not accepted. Sexual jokes are okay, but constantly using them will result in the user being banned. Examples of sexual innuendos are talking about masturbating, having sex, and other stuff. Any mention of sex products are also not allowed. Any user mentioning sex toys, including dildos and condoms, will be banned. Opinions/Beliefs Every user has their own opinion. If somebody likes that old Ford they have been driving for years, let them like it. Of course, it might offend you or worry you, or give you any feelings if somebody hates what you like so much. However, do not disrespect them. You may not like it, but it cannot be changed. Politics Politics are okay to talk about, but only under certain restrictions. Politics will involve opinions, such as who to be president who to be not. One of the most common opinions is on Donald Trump and Hillary Clinton. One such example of disrespecting a person's opinion is that one time, a mother had forced her son to leave the house after finding out that he supported Donald Trump in school. It's 100% possible that the mother supported Hillary. This is not acceptable. Source: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iGoatg4ciyc Accusations Do not accuse any user of any type of crime that has been done on the wiki without any proof. Images are fine, but any type of photoshopping that has been noticed in the photo that involves the conflict will result in the user being banned (exceptions are blurring out stuff such as usernames). Do not believe anyone who claimed to have mental problems or accounts hacked unless proved so. Video/Images Any videos and images are fine on the wiki, but only under a few restrictions: *No videos containing sexual content. *No pornography should be posted on the wiki. Punishment *If a user violates the rule, he/she is to get a warning. *If a user receives three warnings, the user will get blocked from the wiki for a day. *If a user starts to defame wikis, the user must be globally blocked.